The Sorcerer and The Budder Kid
by otakufangirl5925
Summary: "Seto? I've wanted to ask this for a while now, how did you meet Sky?" Ty asked, "Well... I just sort of looked up and he was there." I smiled, remembering the past. "Care to share?" Ty got comfortable on the sofa, "Sure, why not?" A fictional re-telling of how Seto met Sky. One-shot.


One shot (Seto's POV)

"And that is all, Byeeee!" Ty gave me the thumbs up, signalling me to stop recording.

I shouted a final "Yoshi!" Just before I stopped then I levitated down from the block I was on, dropping to the ground with a small '_plop_'.

"That was great! I don't think we need anymore re-takes so we can either finish now, or go play some mini-games." Ty suggested,

"I don't mind, I probably won't record anymore stuff today though," I fiddled with my recorder, playing back some of the funny bits of our video.

"Nah, I won't either," Ty stood besides me as I teleported us back to a the board filled with mini-game options. I was deciding what to to play when Ty shoved an ice cream in from of me, "Quick Seto, there's a stall giving away free ice cream!" Laughing at Ty's head that was now covered in different colours, I took the cone and walked after Ty who was uncharacteristicly jumping around in joy.

* * *

><p>Ty hunched over, throwing up again. "I told you not to eat that much," Giving him a potion of regeneration, I also passed him a new bucket. We're now in my house, barely half an hour had passed since Ty began his eating frenzy.<p>

"Sky, can eat twice his weight in budder and still not feel ill," Ty complained,

"But I'm sure that doesn't apply to ice cream too," I took a hot water bottle off the furnace and handed it to Ty, "This should help with your brain freeze,"

"Hmmm, Seto? I've wanted to ask this for a while now, how _did_ you meet Sky?" Ty pushed aside the bucket, the potion started to kick in, returning a bit of colour to his face.

"Well... I just sort of looked up and he was there." I explained,

"That's completely different from what I heard from Sky. According to him, you met while going on an adventure to defeat the squid army,"

"Oh umm, that too," I smiled, remembering the past.

"Care to share?" Ty got comfortable on my sofa, like a child at story time.

"Sure, why not?"

It all started, when I still lived in the Sorcerer Village...

* * *

><p>I sat outside in the empty hallway. The guild master had called my parents, again, to talk about my test results. Already I can tell that this was not going to end well. I sat in silence, listening to their conversation inside.<p>

"Seto is above his class when it comes to paper tests but his practical... They're what i called you here for," The guild master spoke in his usual low tone.

'Of course I'm above my class, I was held back a year' I thought to myself. Two girls had walked past me, they chatted merrily. _Avoiding to look where I sat._

A piece of paper lay by my feet. I closed my eyes, reciting a spell in my head. Of course when i opened it, nothing appeared to the paper.

"I would suggest sending him to a summer camp..." I zoned out at this point.

'I am a sorcerer that can't do sorcery'

Sliding off the chair, I waked down the hallway, outside the school to a forest nearby.

With nothing to do, I just sat under a tree, staring at the clouds. Spotting the different shapes, I saw a fish, some birds and a boy... Wait a minute. Bolting straight up, I rubbed both my eyes and squinted to get a better look.

There was definitely a boy falling from the sky.

Running forward, I did the only thing I could think of at the time. Jumping into the air and sliding on the ground, I managed to catch him. Not quite ready for the weight, I fell underneath him. "H... Hey, wake up," I shook him by the shoulder, still crushed under him. I'm not quite sure how he survived the fall, or how I managed to catch him from that height, but all these thoughts were stopped when he appeared to wake up.

"Where... Wha! Where am I?" He pushed himself off me, "Ah! What are you doing there? Having a nap?"

Rubbing the arm that was squished in a funny angle, I replied with a short, "You fell from the sky. I caught you."

He considered this for a while, staring at the sky then back at me. "Oh, that would explain why I blacked out." He brushed some dust off then walked away, "Thanks for saving me! Bye!"

"Hey, where are you going?" he paused, turned around and looked me up and down before sending me a flashy grin.

"That's it!" He took my arm and dragged me off deeper into the forest. "Name's Sky the Kid. You?"

"I'm Seto" I struggled against his grip on me, Sky stopped and turned towards me,

"This should be good enough. No water around." He muttered before staring me in the eye, or at least what I thought, since he was wearing dark shades. "I'm fighting against the Squid army's invasion!"

"Squid... Army?" I said, confused.

"Of course, as heir to the budder throne, it's my duty to protect the kingdom." He pulled a golden sword from his belt and twirled it in his hand. "I was nearly blasted into space by some squids but managed to escape with the help of my trusty budder sword," He gestured to the gold sword.

By now, I noticed a amethyst gem, encased a border of gold. "I want your help to fight against the squids." He jabbed a finger at me.

"Wh... Why would you want my help?" I was sure that he'd turn me down immediately when he realises that I can't do any magic.

"Two heads are always better then one, right? Besides, I could use some company, it's really boring doing this all on my own." Sky rambled on a bit more about his 'majestic budder' but nothing about why he was fighting the squids.

"Okay, I'll help you." He looked like he was about to hug me but gave me a thumbs up instead. "So tell me why you're fighting the squids." I couldn't resist my habit of wanting to know everything.

"Squids are a horrible creature!" He started to walk off, occasionally slashing at some vines that are in his path. For some reason I didn't want to follow him without telling him that I couldn't do any magic, "Sky? I need to tell you something," He turned back at me, I could feel the curiosity flooding from behind his shade.

"I can't use any magic,"

"Oh, it's not like I can, actually I don't think anyone can anyway." His eyes went back to the path that he was making.

"But I'm a sorcerer and isn't that why you asked me to come with you in the first place?"

"What? No... And that would explain why you're wearing those funny clothes," I tugged my cloak closer to me at this comment, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He said in a hurry. I smiled at this.

"I think I hear a river, so we're getting close," Sky put up a hand, telling me to stop. We ducked behind a large bush, through the leaves, I could see two blue creatures known as a squid. I gasped when I heard them talk in a slightly derpy but human voice. "He should have fallen around here,"

"See, I told you that we should have strapped him to two stacks of TNT!" The second one whacked the first on with a squishy tentacle. "Go now before he finds help,"

Sky grinned even more at this, "I'll deal with the second one, I need you to tackle the other one," I gave a simple nod,

"Then on three," He crouched into a lunging position, "THREE!" Paralysed by a few seconds of surprise, I lunged after Sky who was already on top of one squid. My mistake meant that Sky was already thrown off, straight into the river. Although not nearly as deep as some rivers, this one was particularly fast. The squids leaped into the water carrying Sky down stream with them. I ran along the bank, barely able to keep up.

A drop was coming up. 'Why was there a damn waterfall' I swallowed a curse and added to my pace. Sky was gasping for air but the squids kept him underwater. "SKY!" I shouted, it was too late. The two squids threw him straight off the cliff, down to the rocky depths below.

He wasn't going to live.

Making up my mind in a split second, I leapt off after him. Catching the collar of his shirt in mid-air, I focused all my senses on a single spell. 'please, please, please' When the pain didn't come, I slowly opened my eyes. A few gasps of air soon turned into a full fit of laughter. I was glowing with this purple aura that held me inches from a dangerously sharp rock.

I was flying (... Well levitating, but still).

Sky stirred and coughed up some water while I picked up speed in my ascend upwards. "We're FLYING!" Sky exclaimed,

"Levitating." I corrected before breaking into another fit of laughter. As we arrived at the top, I lowered Sky onto the ground and settled next to him.

"He... He has a sorcerer with him!" The squid panicked, slamming the other one to get it's attention.

"RUN!" With that, they both hopped off upstream. Surprisingly fast against the current.

"That was amazing! I didn't know you could do that." Sky gave me a friendly slap on the back, I tripped forward and had to take a few steps to re-gain my balance, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard," Sky burst out,

"That's okay, I'm just not used to this kind of gesture." I lowered my head at my social awkwardness.

"Wanna come with me?" Sky offered me a hand, "My kingdom needs someone like you,"

I held up three fingers, "Give me three years, ask me again and I'll accept. I'm confident now that I can become a even better sorcerer," Sky grinned, nodded and turned around; facing the now setting sun. Giving me a thumbs up he said, "Good luck, SetoSorcerer." I focused my energy again, a purple aura surrounded me and lifted me off my feet.

"See you later, Sky the Kid!" I spun around and flew off.

* * *

><p>... I finished my story, the look on Ty's face was difficult to interpret; he looked halfway between crying and laughing.<p>

"Ty? Are you okay?" I waved a hand in front of him,

"That was a great story, much better than Sky's reenactment. He was going on about you using some laser beam against the entire squid army!" Ty performed some crazy hand movements, I smirked at the thought of Sky telling every passerby that story.

"Did I ever tell you that time Sky tried to sneak into my class?" Ty shook his head, as excited as a five-year-old, the instant health potion was probably making him more excited than usual. I'll have to soften my recipe later. "He even wore a beard!" I carried on with the stories long into the night, after a while Ty fell asleep on the sofa. Not wanting to wake him, I covered him with a blanket, placed a glass of water by the coffee table and also went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoop! How was that? All comments are welcome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the characters mentioned in this story and I do NOT make any profit from this.**


End file.
